pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 49 - Furious Volrecks, Double Battle Victory
“Alright Plumar, Flareon let's stop playing around. Use Flamethrower again!” shouted Hinta as Plumar and Flareon fired a stream of fire at Infernape and Saurava. "Use Flamethrower again Infernape and Saurava!” shouted Ash Infernape and Saurava fired a stream of fire back at Plumar and Flareon an when the attack clashed they began to spiral into a large fireball. However the fireball suddenly began to move towards Infernape and Saurava which hit then in a powerful explosion and sent them sliding backward. "What's going on! Her pokémon's attack's just got allot stronger. Were they really holding back their power?” wondered Ash to himself "Alright Plumar, Flareon use Quick Attack!” shouted Hinta Plumar and Flareon dashed toward Infernape and Saurava each of them running around each other almost like a football play. "Let's try something different. Saurava use Smoke Screen and Infernape use Dig!” shouted Ash Infernape jumped into the air and disappeared into the ground when he hit it. Saurava took a deep breath and all of a sudden thick black smoke started to spray from his neck until the entire field saw covered. "Flar...." coughed Flareon "Plum...." coughed Plumar Both of the pokémon stopped in the track's coughing from the thick smoke as they looked around for any sign of Infernape or Saurava. "Be careful you two." warned Hinta "Alright now!” shouted Ash All of a sudden Infernape burst from the ground underneath Flareon and Plumar and sent them rolling backwards. "Alright you got them!” cheered Ash "Ouch that one had to hurt." noted Brock “Pikachu!” cheered Pikachu "Yea Dig was a ground type move and since Flareon and Plumar are both fire-type pokémon that was super painful." agreed Tanza "Ok now that one hurt, another hit like that and their done." smiled Hinta "Marrr." groaned Plumar as it struggled to it's feet "Eon." groaned Flareon as it struggled to it's feet. "Alright it's time to remove this Smoke Screen and do more damage. Plumar, Flareon aim up and use Fire Spin!” shouted Hinta Both Flareon and Plumar fired their attack's up into the air and as the two attack's combined it created another flaming vacuum. All of a sudden the smoke started to disappear and circle around the flaming vacuum mixing with it creating a black and red flaming vacuum. "No way." gawked Ash "Fer." said Infernape "Ava." said Saurava "Alright you two hammer time!” shouted Hinta All of a sudden Flareon and Plumar swung their head's down and the large flaming vacuum slammed down on top of Infernape and Saurava before they knew what hit them. "Infernape, Saurava!" yelled Ash "That might have been a fire type attack, but that had to hurt." noted Tanza "Infernape, Saurava are you two ok?" asked Ash "Saura." moaned Saurava as he struggled to get back up. "Infer." moaned Infernape as he laid there. "Ash you put a good fight, but i think it's time to end this. Plumar, Flareon finish this with Hyper Beam!” shouted Hinta Plumar and Flareon stood side by side as the started to create a ball of white energy in front of themselves. The two energy ball's combine and grew to the size of a basketball. "Alright if this attack connects it's over with." noted Tanza "Come on Ash don't give up yet!” cheered Misty "Chu...Pika...Pi...Pika...Pi!" cheered Pikachu "Now fire!” shouted Hinta Flareon and Plumar fired their attacks, but just as it was about to hit Saurava jumped in the way and rammed the blast with his head to try and hold it off. "Saurava you haven't given up yet, but how can we win this." smiled Ash He looked at Infernape who was still trying to get up and then back at Saurava who was starting to lose ground. "Saurava's starting to lose ground. He won't be able to keep this up much longer and it look's like Infernape might be down for the count. Come on Saurava don't give up yet!" cheered Ash "Come on Ash...there's no way you can win so just give up. What Timothy saw in you I don't know, but it must not have been much." retorted Hinta "Saur." grunted Saurava as he looked back at Ash out the corner of his eye. "Your wrong” smiled Ash "Hmm." said Hinta "I'm not sure what Timothy saw in me either, but what I do know is I won't give up. I've trained to hard and I’ve come to far to give up now. I made a promise, but to keep that promise we're going to have to take you down right now." smiled Ash "Saura...Ava!" roared Saurava as he started to glow "What the...." said Hinta "He's starting to evolve." noted Brock "I see." thought Tanza to herself. After he stopped glowing they all that he had changed. Though he looked almost similar like his pervious form he was allot slimmer and taller standing about five four foot seven. His color was darker with a orange underbelly and two large hole on the side of his neck. "Let's see who you evolved into." said Ash as he pointed the pokédex at him "Volrecks the Flame Lizard Pokémon…Now that it has evolved the flame on Volrecks tail burn at a constant eight hundred degree's. It is also a fierce fighter that will never give up in a fight to prove to it's trainer that it is worthy of being used in a battle." said The pokédex "Vol!" roared Volrecks Volrecks's mouth started to glow with a red blaze as it suddenly pushed against the hyper beam which flew backwards several feet, before it headed toward him again. Volrecks raised his head, before throwing it forward again and firing a large stream of fire from his mouth which clashed with the other attack. Both the attack pushed again in each other trying to overpower the other, but neither was able to get the upper hand. "Look's like Saurava evolving evened thing's up" said Brock All of a sudden Infernape came to and he pushed himself up before noticing Volrecks holding off the attack of the other two pokémon himself. "Inferna." said Infernape as he walked beside Volrecks. "Alright Infernape your ok. Now we can finish this. Use Flamethrower max power!" shouted Ash "Infer...Naaa!" shouted Infernape as he fired a stream of fire. Infernape's flamethrower attack combined with Volrecks attack and it quickly started to push Plumar's and Flareon's attack back. "Oh no! Flareon, Plumar don't give up yet!" yelled Hinta as Plumar and Flareon continued to slide backwards. "It's no good. Their not going to win at this rate. The combined power's of Infernape and Volrecks are to strong." noted Tanza. Infernape and Volrecks pushed the attack all the back and it hit Plumar and Flareon in a fierce explosion that sent them both flying back into the wall knocking them unconscious. "Flareon and Plumar are unable to battle. Infernape and Volrecks win which mean Ash wins the match!“ announced Eria "Even though their pokémon were the same type Ash still managed to pull out a win." thought Tanza to herself. "Alright you did it Infernape and Volrecks!” cheered Ash as he ran out and hugged them both. "Pika...Pika!” cheered Pikachu running from the bleacher's with Misty, Brock and Tanza behind him. "You did it!” congratulated Misty "Nice work!” congratulated Brock "We did it." smiled Ash "Infer." smiled Infernape "Vol...Rec!" roared Volrecks "Nice job Ash...I can't believe I lost." congratulated Hinta as she walked up to Ash with Plumar and Flareon beside her. "It was close." huffed Ash "It was and you could’ve, but you won. Your pokémon answered your determination to become stronger and win ….Saurava responded to this and evolved into Volrecks. Ash here is proof of your victory at the Cibola City gym, the Flaming Spear Badge." said Hinta She held out here hand, opened it and in the center of her hand was a red spear badge. "Thanks‘! Now we have the Flaming Star Badge!” exclaimed Ash as he held up the badge. "Pika!" cheered Pikachu jumping up and down. "Ferna." cheered Infernape jumping up and down. "Recks." roared Volrecks "Alright, now that that's done what should we do?" asked Eria "Let's go check on Timothy and see how he's doing." urged Tanza "Right." They all agreed After Ash and Hinta returned their pokémon back into their pokéballs they disappeared the living room of the PHD in a flash of light. Just then they suddenly noticed Nina, Nikita and Lilly sitting around in a circle in the middle of the center of the living room floor talking about something. "Hay what's wrong?' asked Tanza "Be." said Nikita sounding worried. "Meeee." Nina Mew sounding worried. "Eeveeee."' said Lilly sounding worried. "What's wrong?" asked Ash Lilly, Nikita, and Nina all headed down the hallway until they disappeared into a opening in the wall. "Where does this door lead?" asked Misty "Come on! I get the feeling something's wrong with Timothy again." urged Hinta They all ran down the hall and through the opening at the edge of hallway that lead down into an unknown room. Once they made it down the flight of stairs they noticed Timothy floating in the tank and he was squirming around as if he were in pain. He was thrashed about in the water the emerald green electrical energy surged around his body for some unknown reason. To Be Continued........................ Category:Season 1 Content